A Time of Worldwide Trade
by AkikoHamasaki
Summary: Canada finally snaps and meddles with an old English book, leaving everyone culturally confused. Since when did Romano clean? Awesome Austria? Japan feels two-thousand years younger? How much porn has Sealand seen? Is America drinking tea? Everything originated in Taiwan! Story collaboration written by my best friend Skirt2819 (England) & AkikoHamasaki (China).


_**Ciao**_** everyone, and thanks for clicking! Welcome to the first of many collaborations of the Tea-Team (Skirt2819 & AkikoHamasaki)! This is my first time doing a Hetalia fanfiction, along with me best friend England (Skirt2819), so she's writing this as well! The clean version of this story can be found on her page.**

**The idea for this story sparked from a Chinese fortune-cookie ornament Iggy gave me for the Christmas of 2012. If you've seen the modern version of the movie "Freaky Friday" with Lindsey Lohan, her and her mother get fortune cookies and swap bodies. What if, I thought, would happen if Hetalia did this? I couldn't think up of a good topic for my first Hetalia story, and from most I've read many stories with this type of plot, but with our own twist! Thus sparked away writers' block and made you read this! All thanks to Iggy!~ You go girl!**

**So, as you know, my friend is Arthur Kirkland in every nook and cranny of her wonderful personality, and did all the writing for England in this story. She'll fangirl over Norway the most, and she can handle the very manly characters like Germany and sometimes her foe Francis! So her writing perspective can be seen through them the most.**

**As for me, I write China because he's my long-lost anime self personality-wise. I, myself, am highly Italian just like Romano and speak Japanese (weird, huh?), so I write a lot of the Italian brothers and Japan, practically. Iggy and I both write Hong Kong, get it? Heh, yeah corny history joke, lame. Moreover, this intro chapter is brief with much dialogue. Try to read it with the English voices in your head, minus Japan! Enjoy! o(^_^) O~**

**~DISCLAIMER: I, nor Skirt2819, own Hetalia.~**

* * *

It was yet another drab meeting reviewing topics such as currency values, importing, and the members of the G8. Germany planned to drop France for Spain, although he hushed after Romano readily held a pile of tomatoes to chuck at him 'if his potato-eating ass said it again'. England agreed, but also suggested replacing Russia, who just looked innocently confused at the idea, despite his creepy purple eyes. America took a bite of his hamburger,

"So of _course _all of you agree with my badass idea!" England set down his teacup with a scowl,

"Well, you never even agree to listen to our ideas," he rolled his dense emerald eyes, "So I don't see why I should even listen to your stupidity." He glanced over at Russia, "And you, Russia? You seem a tad cheery this evening."

"Hm? _Da_, I agree. Yes indeed." America blinked confusedly,

"With what-now?" The silver-haired nation giggled, placing his hands together like an innocent girl,

"Becoming one with mother Russia!~" He happily twirled his scarf. China scooted his chair farther away from the insane man. Italy ducked his head under the table in fear,

"But I don't want to die!" he cried, "What about all the pasta?! I can't live without my- _OUCH_!" Romano kicked his miserable brother's shin in disgust underneath the table. "OW! I'm sorry, _fratello_! Just stop hurting me, _per favore_!" Germany breathed out frustratingly,

"Italy, must you do this every time someone speaks?"

"But Germany!" He whined,

"NO 'BUTS'!" Thus a silence took over.

"But how would we go to the bathroom if we-?"

"SHUT UP!" He exhaled a troubled sigh, "I'll never understand Catholics…"

"DUDES!" The excited voice of America suddenly rang through the room. "I just forgot to do attendance! Sound-OFF!"

"What is this, the bloody military?" He cocked his head, "Fine then. England,"

"Russian Federation,"

"U.S.A!"

"Japan,"

"People's Republic of China,"

"Republic of _Fran__ç__ois_~,"

"_Italia Veneciano_!~"

"_Italia Romano_…"

"_Deutschland_." Japan looked around observantly and fidgeted slightly in his chair. He appeared as if he'd something to say, but changed his mind while adjusting his suit. China noticed the empty chair next to Russia,

"What's with the extra chair?" Russia smiled and chuckled,

"Oh, silly China, that's where I put my pipe!" Canada whimpered underneath the weight of the heavy pipe as his bear, Kumajiro, played with it. He made another mental tally-mark for the number of times he'd been left out of the world meeting. Lingering on the thought more, the closer he became to snapping entirely. His eye twitched irritably as America spoke again without acknowledging the situation. His loud brother clacked the board with a loud thwack, each time sending more signals of the anger building up inside of Canada. He wouldn't let the obnoxious and enthusiastic American's rambling pierce through his train of thought.

"And SO! Once again, I've removed the penny from currency to sustain-" He'd had enough of this. Canada shot up from his chair and slammed his fists on the table with enough force to shake it.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT!" He roared, "I'm SICK and TIRED of being IGNORED! And GOD DAMMIT, I WILL MAKE EVERYONE NOTICE ME! THAT'S FINAL!" With an abrupt turn, he grabbed Kumajiro and stormed out of the meeting, slamming the door on the way out. Not that anyone ever noticed his major episode…

Canada walked down the hallway with a brisk pace, and made a turn to the reference library. Without looking, he pulled out a book from England's selection shelf and dropped it on the table. He flipped through the pages frustratingly, "If nobody will notice me, then I'll just have to make them..." He paused on a page and smirked devilishly, "Perfect…" Taking the book with him back to the meeting hall, Canada flung open the main door. "_ASTRAL VIAS_!" Yet no result came from the countries. No one moved a muscle as Canada's confidence shattered. After a moment, he chucked the book on the ground. "I KNEW England's magic was nothing but a fucking scam!" No one did anything, except England, who simply sneezed twice, asking himself with a mutter if someone had been talking about him. Without a second thought, the Canadian walked out of the meeting slouching his head in disappointment. Only minutes later in the middle of America's lecture did the typical eccentric comment of France quiet the room,

"Oh my," he said rubbing his head for the dramatic effect, "I seem to be getting headache from the lack of _l'amour _(love) in this room." England rolled his eyes with a scoff. Italy titled his head and he too, rubbed it with a sigh,

"_Ve~… _I'm feeling light-headed from the lack of pasta…" China stood up from his chair and turned to the door, suddenly feeling a bit sick.

"China, dude, where you going? We still got ten minutes!" America said between stuffing his face with hamburgers,

"I leave early, _zàijiàn_ (goodbye)…" But when he reached for the door handle, there was a thud on the floor, sending worry throughout the room. Some of the nations gasped, and England, who sat nearest to the door, stood to assist him.

"Bloody hell, and out like a light bulb!"

"_Chuugoku-san_!"

"Dude, are you okay?!" The Asian nation staggered to his feet with the hand of England, his movements slightly wobbly. His eyes emitted an exhausted haze,

"_Xiè xiè _(Thank you), I'm alright." He gave a small smile, "My age got the better of me. After all, it's been 4,000 years... I'll be good in no-time!" Then he thumped an encouraging pat to his chest. England gave him a worried and surprised look before opening the door,

"Well, try not to hurt yourself on your way home." China nodded slightly at his calm tone. The nations watched him slowly walk down the hall before England closed the door and briefly turned to face everyone else. Germany remained in his seat as he rubbed his temples,

"I say we all get some rest and return tomorrow," he said curtly. Romano marched to the door and huffed,

"About damn time!" loudly slamming the door behind him. His younger brother flinched and worriedly trotted after him,

"Wait, don't leave me Romano! Wait for me~!" America watched the two leave, then swatted his hand in front of him as if there was a nasty odour about the air.

"Bah! Old people!" America looked around the room at the counties who were filing out the door, "Well, since we're all leaving… meeting dismissed!" The nations complied with a relieved sigh and left for home. Wherever that home may be on Earth, all the while ambiguous of their future's grasp.

* * *

**Yahoo~! We finished! Before we go into Italy-**

**Francis: Ohohon!~ Take **_**moi**_** in with you!**

**No, that's not what I meant, France.**

**France: *Is shot like road-kill***

**I'll let your mind do the rest… ANYWAY, Hetalia: The Beautiful World is finally here and more than ten episodes in! Watch Feli swagger at the end of every episode! Work it curly! XD**

**Thanks for reading, **_**e **__**ci vediamo!**_


End file.
